Morporkeries
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Quand je me risque dans l'univers de Pratchett, voilà ce que ça peut donner... Nouveau : Morporcherie en ligne. Joyeux Porcher !
1. Fâcheuse curiosité

A propos: Il était une fois, sur le Forum du MdE, la Nuit Blanche du 28 juin 2008. Le but étant que le maximum de membres se connectent en même temps pour poster à tout va. Un exercice d'écriture fut même mis en place spécialement pour la nuit: les histoires de fantômes, s'inspirant de la tradition japonaise, et consistant simplement à écrire à tour de rôle des textes à caractère fantastique ne dépassant pas trop les 500 mots.

C'était donc très spontané et rapide, et il se trouve que quand j'ai voulu prendre mon tour, c'est le Disque-Monde qui m'est venu en tête, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...  
Par conséquent, ce n'est pas très travaillé, et pas complètement dans l'ambiance Disque-Monde non plus, mais c'est la toute première fois que j'écris vraiment dans le fandom Discworld, alors ça me fait quand même quelque chose !

Disclaimer: Ben, l'univers est à Terry Pratchett, donc.

Et je remercie Wanderin et Anilori pour leur petit coup de pouce en relecture.

.

* * *

.

Fâcheuse curiosité

.

Archie se faufilait silencieusement, ombre parmi les ombres. Ce qui était plutôt approprié, dans ce quartier. Quand le reste de la ville dormait, les Ombres se réveillaient, et leurs habitants allaient vaquer à leurs occupations comme les gens "normaux" iraient à leur travail...  
Pour l'heure, Archie progressait lentement mais sûrement vers le grenier du grand immeuble désaffecté. Il était déjà venu ici, à de très nombreuses reprises, jamais consécutivement, bien sûr, mais c'était un peu devenu son port d'attache dans le panel des lieux qu'il "visitait" régulièrement...  
A chaque fois, il finissait par entendre un roulement sur le parquet du grenier. Comme un gamin qui échapperait une bille. A chaque fois, il avait l'impression que _ça_ l'attendait, que _ça_ avait conscience de chacun de ses mouvements, que _ça_ se tenait coi pour toujours mieux le surprendre...

Le plus inquiétant dans cette affaire, c'était que le grenier était condamné depuis au moins trois générations. Hermétiquement barricadé, même un rat ou un moustique n'auraient pu s'y introduire. Et idem pour le toit. Etonnant, d'ailleurs, depuis le temps que la charpente n'était plus entretenue...  
Mais cette fois-ci, Archie irait jusqu'au bout. Il connaîtrait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Doucement, précautionneusement, il força la trappe d'accès. Ce soir-là, le roulement ne s'était pas encore fait entendre.

Il posa son échelle, et s'introduisit lentement dans la pénombre du grenier... Il venait juste de quitter le dernier barreau quand le roulement de bille se manifesta sur sa gauche. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un petit garçon aux yeux crevés. Cela lui faisait comme deux tomates desséchées au milieu de son visage parcheminé. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux, et sa chair présentait un état de putréfaction avancée... Il émit comme un cri de crécelle, de toute évidence ce qui lui tenait lieu de rire. Et il pointa du doigt Archie, qui eut soudain la sensation qu'on lui écrasait un oeuf glacé sur le crâne quand la main du petit garçon entra en contact avec sa joue. Il sentit un frottement, comme quand on s'accroche une manche et qu'on la libère en tirant un peu; il baissa les yeux et vit son propre cadavre s'affaisser avant de dégringoler l'échelle.

Stupéfié, il entendit à peine une voix lourde comme une dalle de caveau proférer ceci:  
"HUM... LA CURIOSITE EST UN CURIEUX DEFAUT - JE CROIS QUE C'EST CA, L'EXPRESSION".


	2. La Pâmoison des Mages

A propos: Et voici la Morporkerie du Porcher, alias Morporcherie ! D'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous souhaiter un Joyeux Porcher à tous, et mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2009 qui s'approche à grands pas!

Disclaimer: l'univers est encore à Pratchett. J'ai emprunté Sire Renaud au tout dernier tome des Annales paru en France "Jeu de Nains", mais il ne faut pas trop chercher à situer ce texte dans les Annales, d'abord parce qu'il ne saurait en avoir la prétention, ensuite parce que Rincevent n'est tranquille dans sa chambre universitaire qu'au début de "Sourcellerie", et de toute façon il y a des éléments d'un peu tous les tomes.

Les versions morporkiennes de "Douce nuit" et "Vive le vent" sont des inventions de **Mirliton**, que je remercie encore grandement.

Je remercie aussi **Anilori** pour sa relecture vite fait sur le pouce, malgré mon lambinage extrême _(qui fait aussi qu'en ce moment même où je poste enfin, je devrais déjà être partie de chez moi pour les vacances...)_.

.

* * *

.

La Pâmoison des Mages

.

Il neigeait sur Ankh-Morpork. Peut-être était-ce des gouttes d'eau cristallisées par le froid, peut-être une réaction magique dans l'atmosphère, ou peut-être les résidus de la gigantesque Bataille de Polochons annuelle entre les Dieux et leurs voisins les Géants des Glaces, tout là-haut à Dunmanifestine...**(1)** Toujours est-il que les flocons dansaient avec constance et opiniâtreté dans l'air malodorant de la Grosse Youplà. Ils ne pouvaient que danser, d'ailleurs : aucun ne tenait par terre, ils étaient condamnés à se transformer en immonde bouillasse collante et glissante dès qu'ils finissaient leur chute. Ils avaient à peine plus de chance sur les toits, puisque tout un peuple de voleurs, d'assassins, de suicidaires et autres cinglés les piétinaient presque autant que le sol pavé.

Ce n'était pas une ville de carte postale, quoi qu'en dise la brochure "Byenvenue à Ankh-Morporke, Cytée aux mille Surpryses" de la Guilde des Marchands et des Commerçants.

Malgré tout, l'esprit de Porcher s'accrochait de son mieux pour apporter sa magie particulière à la cité. Les vendeurs ambulants proposaient du vin chaud épicé à forte teneur inflammatoire, les poivrots titubaient avec du bolduc doré dans les cheveux, et la guilde des alchimistes avait insisté pour installer de jolies lumières décoratives sur des cordes à linge tendues un peu partout. Mais pas de petits sapins à tous les coins de rue, non. Les Morporkiens avaient vaguement entendu dire que ça se faisait à Quirm **(2)**, mais quand le Patricien avait voulu tenter l'expérience, on s'était retrouvés avec des conifères papoteurs dont les jacasseries incessantes rendaient tout le monde fou ou dépressif, voire les deux **(3)**. Les marchands s'étaient plaints, c'était mauvais pour le commerce. On en était donc resté aux branches de houx sur les fenêtres **(4)**, aux boules de gui sur les porches **(5)** et aux bougies du Porcher sur les tables **(6)**. Et au traditionnel chêne du Porcher, d'ailleurs bien plus facile à décorer sans se piquer les doigts.

Celui de l'Université de l'Invisible était surmonté d'un gnome grincheux déguisé en chérubin, spécialement capturé et ensorcelé par l'archichancelier Ridculle en personne, que les frimas de l'hiver mettaient en joie. Son arbalète ne le quittait plus une seule seconde, ce qui rendait ses confrères d'autant plus nerveux, et ses parties de chasse se multipliaient, ce qui rendait l'intendante d'autant plus fumasse. Les robes de l'Archichancelier faisaient déjà partie de la Palmarès des Pires Abominations de la laverie de l'UI, mais quand elles revenaient de plusieurs jours de raid en pleine cambrousse, crottées et déchirées jusqu'à la trame, c'était le pire de tout. Les blanchisseuses se lamentaient une fois de plus (mais en veillant à rester en sourdine derrière les ronchonnements énergiques de Madame Panaris) sur un cas particulièrement coriace de fumier, sang coagulé, humus, et autres matières indéfinissables **(7)** , quand la lavandière apprentie les interrompit pour les entraîner à la porte de service voir le Choeur Dans la Main **(8)**, les petits mendiants qui chantaient des cantiques du Porcher.

Les blanchisseuses les plus âgées portèrent instinctivement les mains à leurs poches, tandis que les cloches junior entonnaient:

_"Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit,  
Sous le ciel du Porcher  
Un flocon voltige vers la ville,  
Scintillant en passant sur l'U.I.  
Grain de givre gracile,  
Il tombe sur le pavé._

___Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit,  
Sous le ciel du Porcher_  
Un flocon est venu se poser  
Dans les rues encore immaculées  
Même l'Ankh figé attend  
Le passage du Porcher.

_Douce nuit, Sacrée nuit,  
__Sous le ciel du Porcher__  
Un flocon a fondu dans la nuit,__  
Un sanglier au loin a mugi.  
Pour voir le soleil levé,  
Le Porcher s'est sacrifié." **(9)**_

Une grande partie des matrones avaient l'oeil brillant et le nez humide pendant que les choristes faisaient la révérence. Mais Madame Panaris n'était pas du genre à se laisser avoir : faisant tinter les pièces au fond de ses poches, elle s'exclama d'un air faussement affligé:

"Hoou, mais quhelleu tristesse! Dhousse Nuhit, c'est bihen trop lugubre, voyons. Henfin, c'est jhour de fête, les henfants!"

Les galopins se regardèrent. Ce n'était pas prévu. Une porte, une chanson, quelques pièces, et on allait voir ailleurs. _Ting, ting !_ faisaient les fonds de poche. En même temps, ça valait peut-être le coup, même s'ils prenaient du retard sur leur tournée. Et puis on n'est jamais trop prudent, avec l'Université de l'Invisible. _Ting, ting, ting ! _

Ils pépièrent en réponse:

_"Vive le vent,  
Vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va, couinant crachant,  
Sur l'Ankh gelé tout vert,  
Oh  
Vive le vent,  
Vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Boule de boue, pan dans les dents  
Et bonne année sorcière !" ****__(10)_

Cette fois, l'intendante leur lâcha une poignée de pièces, et le Choeur Dans la Main partit sans demander son reste. Les blanchisseuses fredonnaient, toutes guillerettes.  
"Allons, allons, mesdâmes, le travail nous attend! N'houbliez pas la robe de cérémonie de l'Archichancelier!"

Les ménagères revinrent aussitôt à la réalité, et se dépêchèrent de réintégrer leur poste - enfin, un peu moins vite pour les plus jeunes, occupées qu'elles étaient à fouiller leur tablier en se demandant où étaient passés leurs mouchoirs en dentelle fine, petits ciseaux en argent et miroirs de poche...

* * *

*

Dans sa chambre universitaire, Rincevent se faisait griller des petites brochettes de lardons. Il avait réussi à négocier un tronçon de chêne rabougri qu'il avait orné d'une guirlande de saucisses en papier, comme quand il était gamin, et avec la même fébrilité. Le Bagage était descendu de l'armoire pour se dorer les pieds devant la minuscule cheminée, et il lui restait quelques rondelles de banane que le Bibliothécaire lui avait offert pour le Porcher **(11)**. Par la fenêtre, la neige qui tombait toujours faisait un rideau duveteux qu'il trouvait rassurant. Elle étouffait les bruits, brouillait la vue et enfouissait tout sous son manteau blanc, c'était toute l'agitation d'Ankh-Morpork qui s'estompait. Il se sentait tranquille et il n'en demandait pas plus à la vie.  
Il était même assez joyeux pour marmonner dans sa barbe:

_"Petit papa Porcher, _  
_ quand tu descendras des nuées_  
_ Avec des saucisses par milliers_  
_ Fais bien gaffe à pas te prendre les pieds..._

_ Dans le traîneau que tirent_  
_ Tes sangliers sans faiblir,_  
_ Accroche-toi, bien sanglé cale-toi_  
_ Et vise bien ton arrivée sur le toit..._

_ Je voudrais vraiment pas que le froid te crève_  
_ Alors je t'ai mis un pâté,_  
_ Vivement, vivement que le jour se lève_  
_ Pour voir si tu m'as bien remercié..."_

Emporté par son élan, il alla jusqu'à se permettre un tonitruant "ouais!" final. De toute façon, la chambre voisine était vide. Son occupant n'était plus revenu après avoir été élu petit archichancelier quelques jours plus tôt. Comme le voulait la tradition, il avait eu le pouvoir de la charge pendant toute la journée, et comme d'habitude, il avait vite oublié sa méfiance. Il s'en était donné à coeur joie pour faire tourner ses supérieurs en bourrique et multiplier les blagues du plus mauvais goût. A la fin, il se prenait carrément pour le roi du monde. Pauvre ignare... Il ne s'était même pas interrogé sur les raisons de maintenir une fête aussi désavantageuse pour les mages. Ni sur le fait qu'il était choisi, lui parmi tant d'autres, et sur le fait qu'il n'était qu'en première année. Il ne fallait pourtant pas être premier de la classe pour comprendre qu'une journée ne durait précisément qu'une journée, et que dès le lendemain on redevenait un simple petit potache de première année poursuivi par un grand nombre de mages bien plus expérimentés qui avaient la rancune tenace.  
Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on surnommait cette cérémonie "le p'tit cinglé".  
Rincevent l'avait parfaitement bien compris, à son époque, alors il avait pris grand soin de n'offenser personne, et il n'avait usé de la Grande Robe que pour se faire service un goûter supplémentaire aux cuisines. Avec le résultat notable que, aujourd'hui, il était l'un des seuls mages de toute l'histoire à avoir été petit archichancelier et à être encore vivant pour pouvoir s'en souvenir. Il n'avait même pas taché la Grande Robe !

* * *

*

L'archichancelier actuel, Mustrum Ridculle, arborait à l'instant même non pas la Grande Robe (qui ne sortait du placard qu'en de très rares occasions), ni même ses tailleurs habituels, bien plus pratiques que la robe réglementaire des mages qu'il imposait rigoureusement à son personnel. Non, ce soir-là il avait endossé sa grande robe d'apparat en vhermine premier choix, spécialement conçue dans l'esprit du Porcher, avec des taches de sang véritable qui ne laissaient pas voir beaucoup de blanc. Avec les caillots séchés et les feuilles de houx encore coincés dans sa barbe depuis sa chasse matinale, l'ensemble était du plus bel effet. Mais pas vraiment du meilleur goût, se dit sire Renaud de la Suture en accueillant les mages avec un sourire légèrement de guingois. Ces visiteurs étaient du genre qu'on préférerait voir en tableau qu'en vrai... Et encore ! On préférerait ne pas les voir du tout. Mais la liste d'invitations venait du Patricien, et le conservateur du Musée royal des Beaux-Arts n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y plier, bien que de mauvaise grâce. Les invités plus intéressés par les petits fours que par le vernissage, il connaissait. Mais ce soir, il le sentait, on allait battre le record des vernissages affligeants, actuellement détenu par la présentation du tableau "_Les papiers gras"_ de Flaude Monnaie, ce chef-d'oeuvre d'imprechionnisme urbain **(12)**, à la Guilde des Marchands et des Commerçants.

Il y avait déjà un mage qui demandait du papier toilette et un autre qui posait ses gros doigts sales sur le petit _"Dunmanifestine"_ à l'entrée de la galerie.

Sire Renaud tentait de garder contenance devant son public pour le moins dispersé, et s'efforçait d'écourter son laïus pour en finir plus vite. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut catastrophiquement long, il put enfin laisser à l'archichancelier le soin de dévoiler l'oeuvre, non sans lui répéter avec insistance: "Prenèz gârde à ne point tirey trop fôrt, s'il-vous-playt!"

Ce qui revenait à parler dans le vide, avec Ridculle. Celui-ci tira la housse d'un grand coup sec, ce qui fit tomber aussi le tableau, comme il fallait s'y attendre. Il y eut quelques secondes de panique pour l'empêcher de basculer en avant et de les écraser, puis pour se dépêtrer de la housse et le raccrocher sur ses appliques, mais finalement l'oeuvre fut bel et bien dévoilée : "_La Pâmoison des Mages"_, nouvelle oeuvre de Léonard De Quirm **(13)**, qu'il avouait avoir "simplement barbouillée vite fait pour se détendre, pendant qu'il chantonnait Douce Nuit et qu'il songeait aux sacrifices rituels du solstice, les racines ancestrales de l'esprit du Porcher, et d'ailleurs il n'auraitjamais eu l'idée que cela put être encadré et exposé dans un musée".  
Il y avait huit mages à la mode archaïque, habillés en peaux de bêtes. La dépouille d'un sanglier fumait encore sur l'autel, et ils se prosternaient devant les chapelets de saucisses, jambons, boudins et autres charcuteries qui en jaillissaient comme par magie. Le noir et blanc de la campagne désolée tranchait avec les riches vermillons, les carmins brillants, les dégradés écarlates et les nuances cramoisies... L'aube naissante illuminait le festin de cochonnailles d'une douce lumière scintillante aux tons octarines, et la scène s'en retrouvait mystifiée.

Dans le musée, les mages avaient fait silence. Si on omettait les gargouillis de ventre approbateurs.

.

* * *

.

**Notes: **

**(1) : **Ou encore les cendres d'un vaisseau, peut-être chélonaute? Mais ceci est une autre histoire...  
**(2) :** Les "Crissemeusse Truies", qu'ils appelaient ça. A moins que ce ne soit Trees. Et quoi que puisse signifier Crissemeusse.  
**(3) :** La forêt de sapins la plus proche d'Ankh-Morpork est celle de Skünd. Là où Rincevent a pu taper la causette aux vieilles branches et où les shamans s'interrogent encore sur l'esprit de la boîte-avec-des-jambes-qui-regarde-sans-avoir-d'yeux.  
**(4) :** Excellente occasion d'entraînements originaux pour les assassins perfectionnistes.  
**(5) :** Excellente occasion de bécotages acharnés pour les belles-mères avides.  
**(6) :** Excellente occasion de divertissements inédits pour les bambins désoeuvrés.  
**(7) :** Ou du moins, qu'on ne tenait pas à identifier.  
**(8) :** Oui, "le coeur", mais non, pas "sur la main" : plutôt au creux de la paume, avec les doigts bien refermés dessus.  
**(9) :** (c) Mirliton, à peine remanié  
**(10) : **idem  
**(11) :** Il préférait ça plutôt que des chocolats ou des oranges, même si c'était moins traditionnel. Il va sans dire que personne n'osait lui en faire la remarque.  
**(12) :** L'imprechionnisme consiste à étaler force couches de gouache d'origine douteuse et ensuite à prétendre que les taches floues représentent des papiers gras sur la croûte de l'Ankh, avec un petit pont en arrière-plan. _(Et à conclure d'un air satisfait: "c'est chié, non?")  
_**(13) : **Chez nous, c'est _"L'Adoration des Mages"_ de Leonard De Vinci, et les mages en question sont rois. C'était un signe que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer!


End file.
